listfandomcom-20200216-history
Fictional resistance movements and groups
This article examines the resistance organization in works of fiction that resist tyranny. While these are fiction an author will often seek realism by examining similar historical organizations. Conversely, people's views of real situations are often affected by works of fiction that are part of the social conscience. Several fictional resistance organizations have been named after historical resistance groups. Fictional resistance organizations AVALANCHE AVALANCHE are a resistance group from the video game Final Fantasy VII, who attempt to save the planet from the Shin-Ra company that is attempting to drain the lifestream from the planet and converting it into 'Mako energy'. Bajoran Resistance In Star Trek: Deep Space Nine the Bajoran Resistance was formed upon the invasion of and brutal occupation of Bajor by Cardassian forces. British Resistance In Resistance: Fall of Man, the British Resistance fights to liberate England from the Chimera with the help of an American soldier named Sgt. Nathan Hale. The Brotherhood From the novel Nineteen Eighty-Four. Dumbledore's Army In the Harry Potter series by J. K. Rowling, Dumbledore's Army is a student organization founded by the main character, Harry Potter, to fight against the Ministry of Magic's control over Hogwarts and to teach other students practical defensive magic. Holocaust Education and Avoidance Pod Not a resistance group, but rather a universal manual for potential resistance groups to fight against genocide and ethnic cleansing in the book Cryptonomicon. Homefront The 2011 game Homefront follows a small resistance group in Montrose, Colorado. They are fighting a North Korean occupation of the United States in the year 2027. Homeworlds Resistance In the 1993-1995 sci-fi animated television series Exosquad, Homeworlds Resistance was an undercover resistance movement on Neosapien-occupied Earth and Venus during the war. Knothole Freedom Fighters In the Sonic the Hedgehog TV series, Sonic and his friends, led by Princess Sally engage in Guerrilla warfare with Doctor Robotnik who has conquered Mobotroplis renaming it Robotropolis. They are the Knothole Freedom Fighters as they fight from a small village from Knothole, sabotaging Robotnik's technology by infiltrating Robotroplis. Loyalists (Dishonored) The Loyalists are a resistance group that help Corvo Attano, the game's protagonist and they aim to restore the monarchy of the Kaldwin dynasty in the city of Dunwall and fight against the oppressive regime that replaced it. The group was formed by Admiral Havelock who was an admiral before he was discharged by the new government. It also includes Treavor Pendleton, a member of parliament, and Overseer Teague Martin. Magneto's Resistance Movement Magneto's resistance movement is formed in reaction to humanity's negative attitudes toward mutants who have unusual powers and abilities. While Professor X advocates that humans and mutants are equal, Magneto regards humans as a danger to mutants and argues that humanity should be exterminated. Two of the groups within the resistance are the Brotherhood of Mutants and the Acolytes, led by Magneto. Manhattan Resistance From the EA Games title Freedom Fighters. The Manhattan Resistance is a group that forms in New York City on the island of the same name after the Soviet Union invades the United States of America. The group is led by Isabella Angelina, Mr. Jones (who later in the story turns out to be a Soviet general), and the game's protagonist, Christopher Stone. Maquis The Maquis in Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager were formed when the Federation gave the Cardassian Union some territory in exchange to end a war. Those Federation citizens living in the "disputed territories" formed a paramilitary group for defense, due to Cardassian raids, and also in reaction to being betrayed by their own government. This paramilitary group is called the Maquis, named for the World War II-era French Maquis resistance in German-occupied areas. When the alien Dominion appeared in the Alpha Quadrant, they slaughtered the Maquis. Only a few survived in Federation prison or mental hospital colonies, on Voyager, or in hiding. Order of the Phoenix In the Harry Potter series by J. K. Rowling, the Order of the Phoenix is an organization led and founded by wizard Albus Dumbledore to fight against the main antagonist, Lord Voldemort, and his followers, the Death Eaters. The Order of the Phoenix also fought against the Ministry of Magic, the wizarding government, when it was under Voldemort's control in the final book, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Rebel Alliance The Rebel Alliance (formally known as the Alliance to Restore the Republic) is the prominently featured resistance group in the Star Wars movies, from A New Hope to The Return of the Jedi, who oppose the oppressive Galactic Empire. After the fall of the Empire, they become the ruling New Republic. Red Faction Red Faction are a resistance group from the video game under the same title, who attempt to escape form Martian mines ruined by the evil company Ultor. The Resistance (The Terminator) The Resistance from the Terminator film and television franchise, led by John Connor, against the computer system Skynet that has taken over the world and aims to kill all remaining humans. Skynet sends a Terminator back in time to kill Connor, in order to prevent him from leading the Resistance. The Resistance (V'') The Resistance from the [[V (science fiction)|''V science fiction franchise]], in which aliens invade Earth under the guise of friendship. When the aliens' real intentions are known, the people of Earth form The Resistance. The Resistance (Half-life 2) The Resistance in the computer game Half-life 2 are a group dedicated to overthrowing the Combine empire, an alien civilization that has invaded Earth due to the actions of Gordon Freeman in the first Half-Life game. ''Sliders'' Some of the Sliders TV shows depict resistance groups that fight "native" tyrants and/or aliens, mainly the Kromaggs on the different Earths the main characters encounter as they "slide" from Earth to Earth. The show is set in the present(at the time it was filmed), thus this may qualify as "alternate history". One episode depicted the grisly consequences of the successful passage of legislation similar to Prop. 187 in CA., another depicted the US under Communist rule, yet another depicted what happens as lawyers settle lawsuits in Old West gunfights instead of settling them in court, and yet other shows depict Earth under alien dominion, with some Earths fighting them. Another Sliders show depicted an Earth that is similar to the "Sword and Sorcery" movies. This implies that if you can imagine what ever you're imagining, there is an Earth or more than one Earth in which what you're imagining is that Earth's reality. West German Volksfrei Movement The main villain Hans Gruber in Die Hard is an alleged member of the West German Volksfrei Movement. Wolverines In Red Dawn, The Wolverines are a resistance group, named after the wolverine and a high school sports team, which fights Soviet and allied forces which have invaded the United States. Code Geass In Code Geass, The Order of the Black Knights is a resistance group organized by Lelouch Lamperouge under his Zero Identity, and serves to his purpose of fighting against the Holy Empire of Britannia for the liberation of Japan (called Area 11 in the series). Fictional resistance fighters *Corvo Attano (Dishonored) *Gordon Freeman (Half life 2) *Roj Blake (Blake's 7) *John Connor (Terminator series) *Mike Donovon (V: The Series) *Major Kira (Star Trek:DS-9) *Princess Leia (Star Wars) *Magneto (The X-Men franchise) *Ensign Ro (Star Trek:TNG) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Han Solo (Star Wars) *Kyle Reese (Terminator) *Robert Jacobs (Homefront) References External links *La Resistance on TV Tropes *